Cécile Cosima Caminades
Cécile Cosima Caminades was an ornithologist. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, she was recruited as a scout into Big Boss's Militaires Sans Frontières. Biography Early life and career Cécile Caminades was born in Paris, France. As a young girl, she witnessed one of her friends' older brothers leave to fight in the Algerian War.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cécile > France > The Umbrellas of Cherbough Cécile Cosima Caminades: I was still just a little girl then, but I can clearly remember one of my friends' older brothers going off to fight. She later began a career as an ornithologist. In late 1974, Cécile travelled to Costa Rica in order to continue her research on the distribution of Latin American bird species. One day, while observing the native quetzal, she accidentally recorded the voices of two women, on her cassette recorder, conducting a test exercise within an ancient Mayan temple. She was then discovered by armed soldiers of the CIA mercenary group Peace Sentinel and was soon captured. Imprisoned within a secret AI facility in the temple, Cécile had her equipment, supplies, and passport confiscated. The only thing they allowed her to keep were her undergarments, which was only as a precaution should she escape. Although blindfolded and restrained, Dr. Strangelove (one of the voices she had heard earlier), was kind to her and stated that she could leave within a month. However, Cécile eventually escaped, as she had an ornithologist meeting to attend to, and knocked one of the guards unconscious, stealing his ID card. During this time, she briefly glimpsed a "tube" that was calling out for someone named "Jack." Barely succeeding in her escape, the ID card was later recovered by a CIA mercenary, and Cécile fled into the wilderness, exhausted. Cécile was later found in the woods by Militaires Sans Frontières leader Naked Snake (Big Boss), who had been attempting to locate the AI lab inside the Mayan pyramid. At first, Cécile thought that he was one of the soldiers belonging to Peace Sentinel that were after her, though after realizing that he wasn't, she still told him to put down his weapon. Snake initially claimed to be an ornithologist looking for the red-listed quetzal for the Washington Treaty, allegedly because it wasn't marked, to which Cécile corrected him. She then thought that he may be a poacher, though Snake responded that the gun was for self-defense, and provided her with mate tea. After explaining to him what had happened, Snake realized that she was the person who had made the recording that he had received from Paz Ortega Andrade; one which had recorded the voice of his former mentor The Boss. After Cécile described more on the AI facility, and the strange woman who had watched over her, Snake allowed her to return to Militaires Sans Frontières' Mother Base with him. He told her that she would not need a passport, or even her name to join their group, and that they could take her back to Paris at any time. Cécile eagerly accepted, mentioning that she needed a shower, a change of clothes, and a cigarette. Snake, although disturbed when he realized that The Boss's voice had come from the "tube," then called his subordinate Kazuhira Miller to pick Cécile up. Kaz was initially reluctant to do so, as there wasn't any more room for civilians on Mother Base, but relented after learning that not only was she a blonde Parisienne, but might also be Paz's missing friend. Big Boss then proceeded to plant a Fulton surface-to-air recovery balloon on her for extraction, asking whether she had ever wondered what it was like to be a bird. After extracting her from Costa Rica and bringing her to Mother Base, Miller had her listen to the tape to see if it did indeed belong to her, which she confirmed. However, Miller also learned that she had never met Paz in her life, being at least ten years too old to be the friend described to them. In addition, she told them of the ID card taken from her by the CIA mercenary, describing his orange jacket, and that his location was near a quetzal nest. Since Mother Base had presented her with an opportunity to learn about Caribbean sea birds, she was happy to stay onboard Mother Base. Her experience with the Fulton surface-to-air-recovery balloon also had her consider quitting being an ornithologist and becoming a pilot instead. Because of Cécile's awareness and tracking skills as an ornithologist, Snake considered making her a scout in MSF.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cécile > About Herself > Role on Mother Base She also explained to Big Boss and (occasionally) Kazuhira Miller some details about French history, culture, and contemporary events, including how May 1968 influenced her. Cécile briefly worked in the Mess Hall on Mother Base, helping to make gallo pinto with Paz and Amanda. She also asked if Paz had a crush on Snake, although Paz, while trying to remain ambiguous of it, was irritated that she would even think she had any feelings for him. Cécile herself was attracted to Snake and told Paz that he was "pretty sexy," causing Paz to privately remark that Cécile was "a ditz." When Dr. Strangelove defected to the MSF after Peace Sentinel's defeat, she told Snake that she had chosen to detain Cécile as a compromise between saving her life and ensuring that The Boss AI (the "tube" Cécile had witnessed) was completed by the deadline. Strangelove had known full well that Peace Sentinel leader Hot Coldman would have had Cécile executed immediately if he found out that she had stumbled upon the AI test. When Paz was later revealed to be a Cipher agent and hijacked Metal Gear ZEKE with the intention of launching a nuke at the East Coast of America should Big Boss refuse to join, Cécile expressed shock and anger, as she and Paz had planned to go on an ornithology trek,Cécile Cosima Caminades (Codec): I even told her we should go birdwatching together sometime... although she did eventually admit that she always found Paz having her tape suspicious.Cécile Cosima Caminades (Codec): I always felt it was strange, her having that tape... Post-Peace Walker By March 15, 1975, Cécile and all civilian personnel were evacuated from Mother Base, due to a UN inspection that was due to take place, with the papers for her return to France having been obtained by MSF.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 3: Preparing Staff for the Inspection Big Boss: About the inspection, what do we tell the men? // Kazuhira Miller: The truth. What else? The one thing we don’t need to worry about is anyone here spilling the beans about ZEKE. ... All civilians save Huey will have to return to their countries. // Big Boss: Even your Parisian Cécile? // Miller: Of course. We’ll get her whatever paper she needs. Personality and traits Cécile's personality is best summed up as "sultry." Similar to other Parisian French women at the time, Cécile's personality, which Big Boss described as being "uninhibited," was heavily influenced by the student movement in May of 1968.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cécile > France > May 1968: Naked Snake (Big Boss): You seem like a very... how do I put this... uninhibited woman. // Cécile Cosima Caminades: You think so? I am no different from other Parisian women. Not since May 1968. This briefing file can only be unlocked after listening to the briefing file French Wine. Although the MSF stance usually entailed abandoning one's native land, Cécile loved her home country, supporting the Foreign Legion and considering the Champs-Élysées to be "Heaven on Earth." Although she supported the Foreign Legion, however, she was nonetheless genuinely surprised when she learned from Big Boss that the Legion was the only image of France that he could picture other than La Marseillaise, the national anthem.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cécile > France > Foreign Legion: Naked Snake (Big Boss): Heaven on earth, huh... The only image I have of France is the Foreign Legion. // Cécile Cosima Caminades: Th-that is how you view France?! Her exact views on the anthem were unknown, as she herself admitted that "not everyone was a fan" regarding the anthem due to the blood flowing in the streets lyric, but she did at least respect the anthem due to it ensuring that France did ultimately become democratic. She also spoke with an extremely thick French accent, owing to her background, and had limited skills in speaking English, although she admitted that she sometimes pondered whether her mastery may have been better than Big Boss', when the latter ended up confusing Existentialism with "Exitentialism."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cécile > France > Sartre Naked Snake (Big Boss): Exitentialism? I've been meaning to look into that. Nothing more dangerous than sneaking in without first securing an exit... // Cécile Cosima Caminades: No, existentialism. Sometimes I wonder if my English is not better than yours. While staying at Mother Base, Cécile had various disagreements with MSF subcommander Kazuhira Miller. When Miller described how he enjoyed listening to the sounds of steam locomotives, she revealed how much she detested the noise and the smoke they created, telling him that he was "less civilised" than she had previously thought. On one occasion, she became annoyed with Miller when he supplied '72 French wine to personnel on the base, though she later became drunk from it herself."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Drunken Cecile" on YouTube As a veteran ornithologist, who greatly enjoyed her work, Cécile could mimic various bird calls, including the quetzal. When asked if she could mimic other animals by Snake, she used the onomatopoeic words commonly associated with a monkey, a sheep, a pig, and even gave one for a rabbit. She loved talking to Snake giggling many times in their conversations especially when making animal noises and teased him. Snake considered making her a scout after learning of her experience in jungle terrain. Behind the scenes Cécile's middle and last name in the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker is pronounced as "Kojima Kaminandesu," which translates to "Kojima is God." Miller even references this in one of the Briefing Files, asking her if she could add in Kojima as her middle name. Her name and appearance is based on the real life Cécile Caminades, the communications manager for Konami France during Peace Walker's development. Although her debut was in Peace Walker, the foundations for her creation had been laid back in 2007-2008, two and a half years prior to Peace Walker's release, due to director Hideo Kojima and Caminades making a deal about him making a character based on her in one of his next games. .]] During the cutscene in which Cécile is first introduced, she says the phrase, "Ah, tu m'as trouvée! C'est moi le Loup!" to which Big Boss responds, "Fini de jouer à cache-cache. Dis-moi qui tu es"; the phrases translate to "Ah, you found me! It's me the Wolf," and, "Finished playing hide and seek. Tell me who you are," respectively. Similarly, when cursing Miller out in the Wine briefing file, she says "Allez tous vous faire voir !" before demanding that she return to Paris, which roughly translates to "Will all you to see!" When Cécile's title card appears onscreen, the player can position the camera reticule over her cleavage, which causes a "popping" sound to be heard. In the Japanese version of Peace Walker, Cécile was implied to have been the partial namesake for the "Bon Curry" retort pouched rations in large part due to Miller's infatuation with her, due to the "Bon" in the name being French for "good" or in some cases "delicious." However, this was cut from the international versions, due to the item itself being changed to Spicy Curry for copyright-related purposes. The GDC 2013 trailer for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain showed a scene detailing a devastating attack on Mother Base by the military group XOF. One of the cassette tapes in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes reveals that Cécile was having her papers being prepared by the time Miller and Big Boss were planning for the UN inspection that was to occur by that point, confirming that she left by the time of the attack. Mother Base staff Cécile is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after Snake finds her on the way to the AI Lab. Her skill ("Bird Watcher"), which causes enemy soldiers tracked in the center of screen while using binoculars to have the same effect as Enemy Search. She is also the only unique character whose skill is shared with other soldiers. Her job is Ornithologist. *Life: 2500 *Psyche: 2500 *GMP: 2545/2573 *Combat Unit: E''' **Shoot: '''E **Reload: - **Throw: D''' **Place: '''C **Walk: - **Run: - **Fight: E''' **Defense: '''D *R&D Team: D''' *Mess Hall Team: '''A *Medical Team: C''' *Intel Team: '''A Other appearances Cécile later appeared in the versus battle on the series official site, where she fought against Strangelove. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (mentioned) Gallery 201062722329.png|Cécile's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, front. 201062722343.png|Cécile's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, back. Cecile Cosima Caminandes artwork in bonus art packet 001.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades' artwork in a promotional art booklet. 6963.jpg|A Peace Walker poster of Cécile, behind her namesake Cécile Caminades, the former Communications Manager of Konami Paris. Notes and references Category:Female